


I Think I'd Like To Know You

by PrinceSkylar



Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crushes, F/M, Friendship, I hate Hiashi, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Itachi, Past Arranged Marriage, Pre-Relationship, Rebuilding, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, after the war, it's mentioned - Freeform, sasuke is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: When Sasuke finds an old scroll signed by his father and Hyuga Hiashi while cleaning out his parents things, he has...questions. Finding out that he was supposed to marry Hyuga Hinata before his life had fallen apart was...a surprise. They barely knew each other!But maybe Hinata was someone he'd like to know.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Naruto Rare pairs for the Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	I Think I'd Like To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start off by saying that this is a pre-relationship fic. If you squint you can tell Sasuke has a small crush but that's it. This started off as a half assed idea written in my notes that I just...went with. So, it's random and kinda plain but hey, I love the potential for these two.

There were many things Sasuke had pushed aside to worry about later when he had finally returned home after the war. For the longest time his focus had been split between proving to the village, and himself, that he was different than when he had left. That meant he was always busy with missions, with rebuilding, with falling back into the routine of being on a team again. Which also meant falling back into the routine of having friends again which...okay, it wasn’t a bad thing. But it was weird and a little bit hard and, frankly, Sasuke was just thankful Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and yes, even Sai, seemed to have endless patience with him. 

The rest of his focus had been on keeping himself as busy as possible when he wasn’t working. He had made cleaning out the rundown, abandoned Uchiha compound a sort of...personal hobby of his. He took his time with it which was why, even three years after the end of the war, he still wasn’t all the way done. But that was fine, really, because there was a lot of ground to cover and that meant there were a lot of memories, both bad and good, he had to face every time he decided to get to work. Some days he made great progress, like the first day of last summer when he had started back up the garden his mother had loved so much when he was a child. He’d gotten Ino to help him, of course, because he knew next to nothing about plants and what they needed to live longer than one season. That had been a long day, and warm and filled with way more plant information than he ever expected to want to know, but by the end of it he and Ino had come up with a perfect guide for Sasuke to be able to have his own blossoming garden in the future. Other days his progress was slowly, barely there to those who didn’t know him. Maybe only a repaired door here, or pulled weeds there. Maybe a cracked section of one of the walls around the compound fixed. 

Little progress was better than none, he always had to remind himself. Some days that’s all he had the energy for. And, some days, he couldn’t stand the idea of walking into the compound. And that was...fine, really. He had an apartment in the village to go back to when he wanted to. And sure, maybe there were a few weeks here and there where he didn’t visit the compound at all. Which was fine. But that brought him back to the fact that there was a lot he had been putting off. One thing in particular had been going through the many boxes of things his parents had put in storage when he was a child. He had been...apprehensive to go through his parents things after so long. It was one thing to fix the outside of the house, or other places in the compound...but it felt like something entirely different to go through the boxes of things his parents had put aside themselves, long before they had died. Like...maybe it wasn’t meant for his eyes.

It was something that had to be done, though, and he’d been at it for three hours before something in particular caught his eye. For the most part all of these boxes contained old letters from friends or colleagues, old photos of his parents in their youth that he set aside to frame for later. There were some old childrens clothes that he knew belonged to Itachi, and maybe some that belonged to himself. The clothes that looked like they had held up, were in good condition, he set aside to clean up and donate. No use hanging onto them now, sentimentality or not. But then he found something that he read once...then twice...and then a third time. And no matter how slowly he read it, it for some reason didn’t seem to make sense in his mind.

Which was how he found himself being led through the halls of the Hyuga home, the scroll he had found held tightly in his hand. The Hyuga home was...quieter than he imagined it to be. For such a large family he expected the main house, at least, to be a little bit more lively. Then again, so many members of the family were busy shinobi so, perhaps he had caught them on an off day. It was a beautiful home, though, he would admit. The compound too, actually, from what he had seen while being led in. Wide and expansive, just like the Uchiha compound. 

He was led to one of the main house tea rooms and, almost instantly, Sasuke locked eyes with the narrowed, pale eyes of Hyuga Hiashi. Truthfully, Sasuke had never had much interaction with the man before. He knew of him growing up, of course, and there had been rare times when his parents would invite the man over or vice versa when Sasuke was a small child. But he knew next to nothing about the man aside from what he had heard from the others. He was a bit older these days, sure, with streaks of gray in his dark hair but he was every bit as intimidating as he’d always been. Frankly, the narrowed gaze the old man was giving him made him a little uneasy. He steeled his nerves, though, and stood before the man, bowing his head politely. “Thank you for seeing me, Hiashi.” He murmured slowly. “I hope I didn’t intrude on anything you were doing.”

“I had nothing going on,” Hiashi assured, his tone far calmer than Sasuke was expecting. The man gestured for him to sit, watching him as he sat down across from him.Hiashi had his own cup of tea he brought to his lips to sip, and then hummed softly. “Would you like any?”

“No, thank you.” Sasuke replied evenly. There was a moment of silence that Sasuke took as his cue to speak. He took a small breath. “I recently started going through some of my parents old things...Things they boxed up and put away when I was a child. I found this.” He brought the scroll up and set it on the table between the two of them, sliding it over slowly. “It’s signed by my father and by you. I just want clarification on what it is...or was, I suppose.”

One of Hiashi’s eyebrows arched curiously. He set his tea cup down and took the scroll, opening it slowly and reading it over. A look of surprise, and then one of recognition, washed over his face as he read it. After a moment he nodded, setting the scroll down as he looked back at Sasuke. “It’s been so long, I’ve nearly forgotten about that.” He murmured. 

Sasuke felt himself straighten up a little bit. “It’s real, then?”

“Yes, it’s real.” Hiashi replied, crossing his arms over his chest slowly. “It’s old, but real. It’s the marriage arrangement agreement your parents and I created. For you and for my daughter, Hinata.”

...Hinata, of all people. Not that there was anything wrong with Hinata, of course. If Sasuke were to be honest they had barely interacted as children. Maybe once or twice when they were small and their parents got together, and perhaps here and there in the academy...but Sasuke had never had a real interaction with Hinata until after the war. They’d been put on a couple of missions together in the past with one or two other people. But Sasuke had felt sort of...awkward, maybe, when it came to interacting with Hinata. Ever since Naruto had turned her down officially, Sasuke had been worried his own presence would make her think about Naruto. Or that maybe because he was close with Naruto, she wouldn’t want to be around him. But she was always civil with him, he recalled. They weren’t exactly friends but...they knew each other. Sasuke didn’t mind her. 

Sasuke took a slow breath, frowning a little bit. “I was unaware that this agreement ever existed.” He admitted slowly. “I was arranged to be married to Hinata?”

“Yes. After a lot of deliberation.” Hiashi replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. “Originally, both the first borns of our two clans were going to marry. The original agreement was made long before your parents had any children, around the time they married.” He reached for his tea cup again and took a long, slow sip. “So ideally, it would have been Itachi who was supposed to marry Hinata. However, both you and Hinata ended up being born in the same year. Itachi was already older and had too much responsibility on him as it was with the skills he showed. We adjusted the original agreement and decided that it would be you who married Hinata instead.”

“Hinata is your first born.” Sasuke pointed out slowly. “You were going to let your heir become an Uchiha?”

Hiashi shook his head once, a firm gesture. “No. Itachi, as firstborn to your parents, held the responsibility to carry on the Uchiha name. You were the second born, therefore you held no such responsibility. You were to become a Hyuga with your marriage to my daughter, a very rare opportunity that I wasn’t going to turn down at the time.” He sighed, then, and shook his head once more. “But after your parents died, I forgot all about the agreement. It hardly matters now, anyways. Hinata is no longer the heir, so she’s free to marry whoever she likes. I suppose it worked out for the best.”

Sasuke’s mind was still trying to process all of that. He wanted to be upset that his parents had decided to take his future into their own hands. He wanted to be upset that they had agreed to let him drop the Uchiha title and become a Hyuga, something that was rather rare for Uchiha’s to do in the first place. But mostly, he supposed he just felt...lost. His parents had never mentioned anything like this when he was a child. He and Hinata had probably only hung out as small children a handful of times, perhaps even less. It would have made sense for their families to raise them to be close to one another…

Then again, the Uchiha clan was always under such scrutiny. Itachi was...well...Sasuke didn’t want to dwell too hard on that. Perhaps it was just a lost opportunity. If things had been different, had no one died, he wondered if maybe he and Hinata would have grown up close to each other. But it seems it didn’t work out in favor of the Hyuga, either; Hinata had been removed as the heir when they were barely thirteen years old. Would that have still been so, had the arrangement held true?

Sasuke didn’t like to think too hard about what life could have been like. He had spent far too long living in the past already. This was just another one of those things he could finally put to rest.

“Well...thank you.” He finally murmured after a few long and silent moments. He cleared his throat and reached for the scroll again, rolling it back up. “I’m sorry if this was a waste of your time. I just...I wanted to know for sure what it was-”

“It’s fine, don’t apologize.” Hiashi cut him off calmly, waving one hand dismissively. He looked towards the wide open doors to the right of the room that looked out over part of the yard. “I don’t mind and it was nice to be reminded of the past, even if only for a moment.” When he turned his gaze back to Sasuke, the young Uchiha was greeted with what he assumed was a rare, almost kind expression. “You’ve been keeping yourself pretty busy for a while now, you should give yourself a break.”

Sasuke chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “I...think I function better if I’m focused on something. Keeping busy is...good for me, I think.” It kept him from dwelling on things more than he already did, at least. That had to count for something.

Hiashi nodded in understanding. “Well, alright. You’ve been busy cleaning up the compound, haven’t you?” He probed slowly, and when Sasuke nodded he hummed softly. “If you need anything you can ask.”

Sasuke blinked in surprise, his head cocking just slightly to the side in surprise. “Sir-”

“I was friends with your parents.” Hiashi murmured gently. “Not as close as some others but...close enough. Should you need anything don’t be hesitant to ask. You’ve come a long way, Sasuke...and you’re still quite young. I’m eager to see what sort of man you become in the future.”

It felt...good to receive such praise. And yet, from all he knew about this man that he had heard from others, Sasuke had to wonder if the man ever spoke this fondly to his daughters. He couldn’t pry, though, and he knew when to accept a compliment. He nodded once, shoving the scroll into his pocket as he stood up. “Thank you.” He bowed his head once more, offering the man a polite smile that felt just a little too forced. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Sasuke made his way out of the tea room and down the long hallway. There was no escort this time and, thankfully, he remembered the path he had come when led inside. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, exactly, but there was a mixture of emotions swirling inside of him. A part of him was relieved to know for sure what that scroll had meant. A vague part of him was annoyed about it. Another part of him, though, just felt...odd. But really, it was the sort of thing he could have lived his whole life never knowing. He just knew that the next time he and Hinata were put on a team for a mission, he’d start thinking about it all over again…

“Sasuke?”

He froze in his steps for a moment, blinking in surprise as he looked to the right where another hallway met the one he was in. Hyuga Hinata stared right back at him in surprise, her head tilted to the side a little bit as she regarded him curiously. Sasuke offered another polite smile, though this one not feeling nearly as forced as the one he had given to the young woman’s father. “Good afternoon, Hinata.”

“Good afternoon.” She greeted softly, offering him a small smile of her own. Her hair, which had gotten even longer the last few years, had been pulled back into a braid that trailed down her back. She was dressed casually, a sign that she wasn’t on duty for the day. “It’s...surprising to see you here.”

“Ah, yeah,” Sasuke nodded a little, gesturing the way he had come from. “I came to speak to your father about something.”

Pale eyes blinked in surprise and Hinata frowned softly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course.” Sasuke assured her quickly, running his fingers through his hair for a moment. “I just found something that belonged to my parents that he provided clarification on.”

He was sure that didn’t make much sense to her and he felt...awkward. Just a little. Even if she was confused Hinata still smiled softly and nodded. “I see. I forgot that my father used to be close with your parents.”

“I forgot as well.” Sasuke murmured. He hesitated, the scroll in his pocket suddenly feeling heavier than ever. He bit the inside of his cheek as he started walking, noting that Hinata had fallen into step beside him. Which was fine. She was probably on her way out anyways. He glanced over at her, trying to think of something to say. He still wasn’t exactly the best at starting conversations. Being friends with Naruto and Sakura meant most of the time, they could start and carry on a conversation without much input from him and that was perfectly fine. Other people weren’t the same, however. “Do you have plans today, Hinata?”

She blinked in surprise and looked over at him, smiling softly at him. “Not...exactly?” She admitted with a small laugh. “I don’t have plans for the day but I didn’t want to sit around inside. It’s such a nice day, after all. I was hoping I’d find something to pass the time doing. What about you? Do you have any plans now that you’ve finished what you came here for?”

“Ah...I’ll be going back to my family’s home.” Sasuke replied slowly. “I was in the middle of cleaning out some things when I found what I needed your father’s help with.” He said and, for a moment he hesitated, unsure if his next few words were the right ones to say. “Would you like to help? You don’t have to, of course, but...well, it’s something to do and maybe I’ll get it done with a second person.”

He wasn’t entirely sure why he invited her in the first place. It would help him not get too distracted with the past, sure, but...well, he felt sort of odd. Aside from Ino and Naruto and Sakura, he’d never really invited anyone else to help him at the compound. It was a self assigned solo mission, mostly. Maybe he just felt off because of the scroll in his pocket, because of the future he had apparently almost had. But maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing? Hinata was a kind woman and someone Sasuke didn’t struggle to get along with. He did want to branch out and make other close friends, too, outside of his team. Hinata would make a good friend...as long as Sasuke could stop being so awkward all the time.

Hinata gave a small and thoughtful hum, but her reply surprised him. “Sure, I think that would be fun.” When they looked at each other again Hinata was smiling at him as if they were already old friends. “I’d love to help. Only if you’re sure, of course…”

“I am.” He replied. He wasn’t, of course. But she didn’t have to know that. This was how adults made friends, after all. “It shouldn’t take long, either. I’m mostly going through old boxes of things my parents put aside when I was small. I’m seeing if there’s anything that I can keep or maybe donate. Clothes or...things like that.”

“I see,” Hinata murmured softly. They had made it outside, now, and Sasuke felt a weight lift off his shoulders now that he was outside of the Hyuga walls. “I’ll follow your lead with it, then, and help as best as I can.”

The walk to the Uchiha compound was...calm. Not exactly quiet, though. They made idle small talk, mostly catching up since they hadn’t crossed paths in a few months. Hinata had kept busy, going on mission after mission for a few months up until Kakashi had finally, and gently, urged her to take some time off. She worked hard, it seemed, which didn’t surprise Sasuke too much. But her teammates, Kiba and Shino, were also both out of the village on their own separate missions as well so she’d been finding ways to spend her time for the last few days. So, hopefully helping Sasuke wasn’t a waste of her time. 

He sort of wanted to bring up the scroll in his pocket. If he didn’t know then she didn’t either, he was sure, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell her. But he was going to think about it non-stop if he didn’t tell her, especially now if he was trying to be friends with her. 

He was still mulling it over when they reached the Uchiha compound and he led her into his family’s home. It was clean here, luckily, because Sasuke had taken great care to clean as much as he could before. It wasn’t exactly livable yet but it was...close to it. It was presentable, at least. He glanced over at Hinata, offering a slightly uneasy, maybe awkward half smile. “The stuff I’m going through is in my parents’ room.”

Hinata had been looking around in what almost looked like wonder, but her eyes snapped back to Sasuke the second he spoke. She smiled back at him and nodded. “Alright..” She murmured, glancing around the entryway of the house again. “Sakura said you’ve been cleaning the compound and the house up...it looks nice in here.” She said softly. “You’ve been working hard.”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders a little bit, glancing around for a moment too. There were still things he wanted to fix. Some broken windows here and there, some pictures that needed new frames or to be rehung up. Little things that other people wouldn’t notice, he was sure, but they were things that stuck out to him a lot. However, he did preen just a little at the praise and he managed a more relaxed smile. “Ah...thanks. There’s still a long way to go but...it’s coming along nicely.”

He led her through the house before anything else could come up, though. There were pictures on the walls they passed that he knew she was looking at but he hoped she wouldn’t ask about. Pictures of himself. Pictures of his brother. Pictures of his whole family, really, that he knew he didn’t have the energy to talk about. Not right now, at least.

His parents room looked the same as when he left it this morning. Dusty boxes of things he had pulled out of the closet. The pile of clothes he was going to donate in the far corner. The family pictures he had left on top of the dresser he had taken the time to clean carefully the week before. He gestured to a pile of unopened boxes closest to the closet and sighed. “So...those are what’s left. Ah...so if you find any pictures, just put them on that dresser.” He gestured towards the dresser. “For the clothes, if they look salvageable we can put them in that corner there so I can clean them and give them away later. Any papers or letters or whatever else you find you can set aside, too, and I’ll go over them when I have the energy.”

Hinata nodded firmly and gave him a little salute, something that made Sasuke’s stomach flutter. Oh. That was cute. “Alright, that sounds good.” And then she was veering towards the boxes, grabbing one and sitting down with it as she opened it up.

They were content to unpack boxes and look things over in comfortable silence. That was one of the few things that Sasuke knew, for a fact, that he liked about Hinata. Silence didn’t bother her. She was used to it, or maybe was just a silent person by nature. But even when they were on missions together she could enjoy a comfortable silence. With Sasuke’s best friend being Naruto, a comfortable silence was hard to obtain most of the time. But Hinata could appreciate them, didn’t feel the need to talk or fill the silence with pointless noise. That was something he could appreciate in anyone. Maybe that was just how Sasuke showed he cared. He could spend time with the people he cared about and be totally silent, or let them take control of the conversation and where it went. It was...easy, and a little calming to not have to talk all the time. 

He was so comfortable with the silence, actually, that when Hinata gave a small gasp of surprise he nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned towards her, ready to see what was wrong, and instead found the woman grinning softly at a framed photo she had pulled from the box. Her pale eyes glanced up to meet his and she grinned wider, beckoning him closer. “Come here, you have to see this.”

Curious, and perhaps just a little apprehensive, Sasuke scooted across the floor until he was beside her, their legs nearly pressed together. He peered at the picture she held and felt his own eyes widen in surprise. 

The photo was old, the frame coated in dust that Hinata was wiped away with the end of her shirt. But Sasuke was in the picture. He was small, probably only five if that missing tooth in his wide grin was anything to go by. He was standing in his mother’s garden with a hose, absolutely covered in mud. But beside him was Hinata. She was small, too, with her short hair and looking just as sheepish as ever as she hid partially behind Sasuke. There was mud on her clothes too, and she was smiling even as she peeked out from behind him. In the summer sun the two of them looked like they were having a blast, like one of their parents had caught them in a moment they wanted to keep forever. 

Scoffing softly Sasuke shook his head. “Wow…” He murmured softly, managing the smallest of sideways smiles. “I guess your dad wasn’t lying when he said that he was close with my parents. We have to be, what, five in this picture?”

“Just about.” Hinata giggled quietly. “I don’t remember this. Which is a shame; it looks like we were having fun.”

“No offense, but you never seemed like the type of kid to roll around in the mud.” Sasuke found himself laughing a little bit, a grin tugging at his lips when Hinata shot him a look of mock offense.

“Then it was probably you who did it.” She scoffed. She gestured to the picture, laughing again. “I mean, just look at that smile. That’s the smile of a kid that knows he’s being a menace.”

“I was never a menace as a child.” He scoffed right back at her. “Although, I suppose if I don’t remember I can’t say that for certain, can I?” He was sure he was a menace in his own way. He could barely remember being that young, though. It was almost as if all of the good memories before the massacre had shattered. He could remember fragments, from time to time, but hardly ever recalled anything more lasting.

Hinata laughed, though, and it was a soft sound that Sasuke...actually was starting to really like. “It’s a shame we were too small to really remember.” She murmured, sighing a little as she set the picture down. “I don’t really remember having a lot of friends as a child. Not until we graduated from the academy, really...It would have been nice to have a friend growing up, you know?”

Sasuke eyed her from the corner of his eye for a second, his hand sliding slowly into his pocket. “Well...apparently, the original plan was for us to...know each other more. Back then, I mean.” He pulled the scroll from his pocket slowly and held it out to her, avoiding her curious, and confused, expression. “This is what I needed your father’s clarification on. I...found it. In here.”

He watched Hinata, then, as she eyed the scroll for a moment before she reached for it and carefully plucked it out of his hand. She opened it up and started to read over it and, slowly, Sasuke could see a faint dusting of a blush forming on her cheeks. He glanced away again and bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he wasn’t sure when he picked up. It was a nervous one, he knew, and he despised it so much. The silence felt...heavy. He knew it shouldn’t have because no matter what, Hinata was...Hinata. Soft. Understanding. Despite how weird this was, she wouldn’t be mad.

...Right?

“Oh…” Hinata breathed after what felt like forever, slowly rolling the scroll back up. When Sasuke glanced at her he saw her lip caught between her teeth for a moment. She looked over at him, a small and sideways smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “A marriage agreement.”

He nodded slowly. “Yes…” He murmured softly. “Between us. Originally it was supposed to be you and Itachi but...well, you were born so much later, I guess. You and I were born the same year and I guess it suited their needs more.”

“That’s...interesting.” Hinata murmured back, looking thoughtful as she gave a small shrug of her shoulders. “I mean...I’m the first born, so I find it hard that my father, of all people, was going to let me marry into the Uchiha line.”

“Ah...well, actually…” Sasuke managed a weak smile. “Since Itachi was the oldest in my family, I would have married into the Hyuga line, apparently. Which is rare for my clan to do but-”

“But it sounds exactly like something my father would jump at the chance to accept.” She cut him off with a small sigh, shaking her head a little bit. She brought a hand up to rub at the back of her neck for a second, another sigh passing her lips as she shot Sasuke a weak smile of her own. “It’s a little weird, isn’t it? They didn’t push for us to be around each other much as children...I barely remember seeing you at all before we started at the academy.”

Sasuke nodded in agreement. “It’s a little weird. I...I’d like to think my parents would have said something.”

“Then again,” Hinata added dryly, suddenly frowning a little bit. “It’s very much like my father to make choices in my place and not tell me until it’s too late.” 

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he gave her the smallest of nudges with his arm. “Well, it’s alright. It didn’t work out in the long run so there’s no need to be upset about it.”

“It’s not that,” Hinata muttered quietly, frowning down at the scroll in her lap. She was silent for a moment, as if placing her thoughts. “He’s always making choices for me. Or at least, he always did. I guess it just sort of...sucks to know that at one point he even wanted to control that part of my life, too. But that’s just something that comes with being in a Clan like mine...or like yours.”

“Maybe.” Sasuke agreed softly, glancing around the room for a moment. It suddenly felt a little stuffy. He shook his head to himself and stood up, holding his hand out to her. “I think we can call it quits for now. It’s nearly lunch, so why don’t we go and eat? My treat.”

The woman blinked up at him in surprise for a moment. Then, slowly, she took Sasuke’s hand and allowed him to help her up. Her grip was strong, a reminder that she was just as fierce of a shinobi as he was. But her hand in his felt...nice. It made something in him stir, just a little, and he let his hand hold hers for a moment too long once she had stood up. She graced him with a soft smile, gesturing for him to lead the way. “Lunch sounds good, actually. You know, I don’t think you and I have ever spent this much time together outside of a mission.”

“I know,” Sasuke murmured as he led her out of the room. The scroll and the picture of the two of them were left behind to be dealt with later. The scroll he would pack away, maybe. Or maybe he’d destroy it. He wasn’t sure. The picture, though...He’d find a new frame for it and hang it up. Maybe for now, he’d hang it in his apartment. A little reminder of the normal life he had once, even if it had been short lived. 

He glanced over at her as they made their way down the hall, allowing himself to smile back at her. “I...think you and I could be good friends, Hinata.”

Her pale eyes met his, her gaze softening in a way that made his face feel warm. “Yeah, I think so, too, Sasuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, even if they didn't exactly get together in this one. I wish I could say that I was going to write more for this, maybe a part two but...I won't. I don't have the time or the energy in my busy life to do so. This was just a little idea I wanted to play around with. But thank you for reading anyways and you can find me on [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/my-tatteredwingsof-freedom)


End file.
